After the Dark: All-Stars
is the tenth season of After the Dark. Hosts Timeline Week 1: *A practitioner of black magic died from a ritual gone wrong. However, their spirit was raised due to the reaction of the ritual. With no memory of their death, they walk among the living continuing life with a demonic spirit. As long as they continue to walk among the living, people will continue to die. *Air raid sirens sound loudly. From the skies, multiple giant spaceships fly. A large group of people gather and run. The first group runs to a space station and boards a rocket evacuating to space. The second group boards a plane, leaving the country. And the final group hides in a bunker. * As everyone runs by, the aliens fire beams which cause zombies to rise, people to turn into infected creatures called Runners and spiders to increase greatly in size and hostility. * The Space Group instantly finds an abandoned space station in space. The Plane Group receives a survival lecture from Diana, before an alien ship blasts the plane and sends it crashing down on a deserted island. The Chicago Group hears massive noises outside the bunker, which eventually die down. * The Space Group spots a mother ship flying nearby the station. Rachel, JA and Purry find an entrance to it. Kaaitlyn goes in to check it out, but hours pass and she doesn't return. Rachel grabs Luke and Purry and runs to check the station out with them. They find Kaaitlyn shackeled in a dungeon, but they are grabbed and all four of them are tied up together and locked in a cell by aliens. Linda runs off to rescue them, knowing her father is in trouble. * The Plane Group searches the beach for supplies. *The Chicago Group sends Serpent to check outside. He notices that the whole city has been imprisoned in a giant dome. Serpent, Sam, Jo, Maria, Wesley Christine and Erik go out of the bunker to find supplies, and return with nothing. Serpent suggests that God is angered and is causing all this to happen. * Linda finds the cell her friends are imprisoned in. However, she is captured by a leatherhead and tied up with them. * Tommy, Nuno and JA find an entrance to the mother ship on the roof. They enter into a control room, and find a map of the ship. * The Plane Group is attacked by spiders in the forest. They begin running from them, but Christa trips and is eaten alive. The rest of the group escapes to the beach. * The Chicago Group sees some soldiers fighting Runners outside. Spores spread and hit the Runners, turning them into Clickers. Serpent runs out and takes the dead soldier's rifles and kills the Clickers with them. * JA searches for the dungeon alone, and is knocked unconcsious and injured by leatherheads and Esphani aliens. Tommy and Nuno meet leatherheads and Skitters, which chase them. Nuno is knocked unconscious and taken to a room with JA. Tommy, however, is stomped by a Skitter and shot by a leatherhead in the head and killed. *Noah and Serpent look for supplies. *The Plane Group searches the broken down plane for supplies. Diana suggests that Clark makes something useful out of the broken metal. Week 2: *JA and Nuno are strapped down and begin being examined on. *Clark manages to invent "metal swords" out of the broken plane parts. They kill the spiders with them. *Beatrice and Maria grow ill after the bunker's power goes out. A horde of spiders leaps through the door and rip apart and kill Maria, Beatrice, Christine and Madison. Alessandra and Jessy are tied up in webs. *Caleb and Rebekah board the mother ship and look for their friends. *JA attempts to seduce the leatherheads, but aggravates them and they kill him. Caleb and Rebekah are also captured and strapped up with Nuno. *The Plane Group meets a duo of Skitters. They kill one, but the other manages to kill Diana. They kill it after it jumps on Fitz. *The leatherheads open Nuno's chest and examine him. Glennsworth breaks into the mother ship and sets off an alarm. Instantly, leatherheads run in and kill him. *Serpent clears a department of zombies, infected and spiders. He then frees Alessandra and Jessy with his pocket knife. He and Noah then go to find supplies. *Spiders attack the Plane Group and kill Jaylen and Dakota when the group refuses to fight back. However, they do kill the spiders. * Caleb breaks free and frees Nuno and Rebekah. Skitters break through the door and capture the three. Bernie tries to crash the ship into the mother ship, but accidentally crashes into the station and destroys it and falls unconscious. * Clark and Fitz build a shelter in the forest for their group to spend the night in. Week 3: *Nuno, Caleb and Rebekah are shackled to a wall after Nuno is stitched up. Bernie dies from his injuries. *Erik finds an old message on the wall that looks faded out, but he can make out an R and N in it. *It begins raining on the Plane Group. Herbert leads a prayer with Erica and reveals that he feels God is trying to tell him something. *Caleb is able to reach an ax and free everyone from their shackles. *The Plane Group goes out to find supplies to expand their shelter. They are attacked by spiders, and one bites Fleur. Amanda and Clark finish off the spiders. *Noah and Serpent kill a group of zombies, and then find a young girl named Julia hiding under a table. *Refusing to die from a spider, Fleur commits suicide by chopping her own head off. *The Plane Group moves their shelter to a hilltop, and an alien spaceship lands on the island. A group of leatherheads emerge from it. They begin a battle, of which Clark and Amanda are shot and killed. Erica is kidnapped while the rest of the group steals the guns. *The Chicago Group meets a mother spider in a large building and kill it successfully. *Erica is brought to the same cell Nuno, Caleb and Rebekah were being held in and is shackled to the wall. Caleb frees her. *The Chicago Group gets into a fight with many spiders. One bites Alessandra. People Space Group NPCs Plane Group NPCs Chicago Group NPCs Color Picking Trivia *This is the first season to have a member of a group switch over to another group. * This is the first season to feature contestants who had been asked to play again. Category:After the Dark